The Winds of Change
by Nerek
Summary: Ino makes a mistake that changes her life in way ways she can't predict and brings new love into her life. Ino/Naruto
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

I do not own any right or character or have creative control of Naruto. If you think I do, try bringing a lawsuit. I do not have any money or anything of monetary value anyways. Besides, what idiot would think I would have right anyways? By doing this I am covering my own ass.

I have not decided if this will contain lemons or not. But just in case, this is for mature readers only; if you're underage do not read. Well, that covers my ass again.

This takes place after the time skip (after the Sasuke retrieval mission). If you have not seen or read that far, you have been warned that there will be spoilers. This story happens after Naruto's mission to find the Akatsuki, spy in Sound, fight Orochimaru and face Sasuke. So if you are not that far, then continue at your own risk.

**BOLD Kyubi speaking**

The Winds of Change

Chapter 1: The Mistake

My name is Ino Yamanaka. A mistake can forever damage your life, kill you or even put friends and teammates and village in danger. But some mistakes can change your life in ways that you cannot predict. And that change can be for the better. My accident improved my life and brought me love. Looking back, I would not want to change a thing that happened on that day.

Naruto and Sakura had returned from mission yesterday. That day, our teams were training together in mock combat exercises. Their teamwork was incredible. I mean: Sakura had brute strength and Naruto had his amazing jutsu. Even the newcomer, Sai: his ink drawings were making it difficult for me to keep up. Sai wasn't an original part of the team, but it seemed as if they had been working together for years. Just meeting Sai today, I have to admit he is pretty strange. And that is describing him as kindly as I can.

My father always said "If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all." And I have taken that to heart. I know I've always insulted Sakura, but that is a special case and I happen to like my nickname for her: "billboard brow". Well, back to our spar.

We would have been in trouble if it was not for the tactical genius of my teammate: Shikamaru. We would have lost along time ago but Shikamaru managed to get Naruto caught in his shadow with Kage Mane no Jutsu. That left an opening for me. I wove the sign and yelled, "Shintenshin no Jutsu" to take control of Naruto's mind. But when opened my eyes, I was in strange sewer.

'Am I in Naruto's mind? What the hell is this?' I wondered when I heard a mixture between a howl and snarl. All I know is that I've never heard anything like it before. It freaked me out. I do not why I continued forward. Maybe it was curiosity or something was pulling me, but I walked until I reach a giant prison. Out of the shadows came a voice.

"**Kit… what are you doing here and what you want?**" an evil and ancient voice boomed. A pair of giant, dark red eyes with vertical slits opened in front of me and the speaker laughed

He laughed, "**You are not the kit. Who are you and why are you here?**"

I squeaked, "I Am Ino Yamanaka. I used a jutsu to enter Naruto's mind. Is this Naruto's mind? May I ask who you are?"

He answered with a cold, dark grin "**No this is not Naruto's mind if that idiot has mind at all. This is my prison. I am a Biju and Naruto is my Jinchuriki. I am The Nine-Tailed Fox spirit. I am Kyubi.**"

To say I was shocked was understatement.

"But you're dead."

He laughed, "**No, the Fourth was not strong enough for that. Instead he sealed me inside this weak boy and now he is my prison… my container if you may**."

I yelled back at him, "Naruto is not weak."

"**What? Do you have feelings for the boy?**" Kyubi mocked.

"No! I mean… yes, he is a friend and comrade," I replied hastily.

"**The boy has little strength, but his true strength comes from me. Remember that fight with Hyuuga Neji,**" said Kyubi haughtily.

"Yes, I do remember. But that was Naruto's strength. He never gives up and finds the will to continue. He always believes in himself, his friends and what is in his heart," I argued back to him.

"**Believe what you will, girl. I tire of this. Leave or I will break this seal and devour you**." Kyubi growled with a threatening grin.

I quickly released the jutsu breathing heavily and staring at Naruto. He looked back at me, face twisted with shock and confusion. I wonder why I argued with Kyubi. Did I have feelings for Naruto… more than friendship?

To be continued…

Well this is my first Fanfiction. Please give me some pointers about grammar or spelling. Any correction counts. (I am asking for help, please.)

Please tell me what you think. There will be more as soon as I can write it.


	2. Chapter 2: Rain, and Emotions

_Italics inner dialog _

The Winds of Change

Chapter 2: Rain, and Emotions

My heart was pounding in my chest. Looking into fathomless blue eyes, I saw pain, sadness and fear: the fear of being rejected. Where was the boy always grinning and laughing while mischievously pulling pranks on the whole town? And like a giant fist, the truth hit me.

It was a façade. Naruto was in pain. He was alone. That was why he was forever trying to get in trouble. He was crying, screaming for love. His actions were all ways to desperately say, 'I am here. Please pay attention to me. Please remember me.' And that was probably the reason for him fighting so hard to become the Hokage. It was so people would notice him and maybe respect him.

My mind was yelling at me to do something. _You've got to make him feel better. Do anything! Run up and hug and kiss him. Wait…No, I cannot do that_. _But why not? _I could not come up with an answer. Sakura walked up to Naruto and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Concern creasing her brow, she asked "Naruto… are you ok? Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, Sakura; I feel fine. I'm just a little tired. That is all," Naruto replied, scavenging up a fake smile. I frowned. T_hat was a lie. Now get your hand off Naruto's shoulder, Sakura…_…_What? Why am I jealous of Sakura? I mean, she's just concerned about her teammate. Oh why oh why wasn't I chosen to be his teammate? What the heck am I thinking about? _

Sakura spoke up, "Ok, Naruto. But if something is wrong you can tell me. You know that I'm always here to listen," She glanced down at her wristwatch, "Well, I have to go. I've got to rounds at the Hospital."

Naruto answered, struggling to hide his disappointment, "Ok, Sakura. See you later." I could see the pain in his eyes as he struggled with his depression.

Shikamaru interrupted my thoughts, "Well, I think practice is over. I'm going to see Asuma and try to get him to play a game of shogi with me." And with a lazy wave, he walked off.

Sai started to walk away and Naruto immediately called after him, "Sai! Where are you going?"

Sai turned with a fake smile, "The library. I need to work on my bonding so I can become a better teammate."

Naruto's smile faltered as he replied, "Ok… good luck with that."

Chouji suddenly yelled out, "Oh yeah! My mother is making barbeque tonight! I better hurry home before there is nothing left," Mid-breath, my teammate turned with a smile, "Oh yeah, Ino, don't stay out too long. It looks like it's going to rain." And then he happily ran off.

My mind was running wild; _I am alone with Naruto. I am alone with Naruto. Finally! Now I can make him feel better and tell how special a person he is._ I had to focus really hard to keep a blush from spreading across my face. Naruto quietly spoke up, fists clenched at his sides, "Ino… what happened? What you see in my mind?" He was trembling, looking ready to crumble into a million pieces. Physically he was strong. In fact, he was one of the best ninja in our village. But emotionally he was weak and fragile. I knew that a little pressure would cause him to snap in half.

"Naruto… I am sorry. I saw the Kyubi and your seal. Please… forgive me. I am sorry," I whispered, staring down at my feet. Naruto blinked as he tried to hold back his tears and said, "So, are you going to hate like all of the rest of the villagers?" I was shocked to discover that this was the reason why people treated him so badly. My heart was being ripped in two as his cerulean eyes shone with pain_. No. I cannot cry. I have to be strong to help and protect Naruto_.

I spoke clearly and calmly, hiding my inner turmoil, "No Naruto. I can never hate you."

Naruto harshly spoke through clenched teeth, "You're lying! You hate me like all of the others! And I cannot blame you I am a monster."

I grabbed his shoulders to violently shake him and shouted back to him, "I never want to hear you say that again! You are not a monster at all. You are my friend. You are dear to me." Then I pulled him towards me, enveloping him in a hug, trying to give him my love and protection.

Naruto choked out through unshed tears, "Ino, you really don't hate me."

I replied in a soothing voice, "No, Naruto. I can never hate you. You are strong and brave and loyal. Idiots should be kissing your ass for what you've done. You are a hero. You saved our village and you are protecting everyone by being the prison for the nine-tailed fox." Tear began to drip down his face. It was then that the dam broke and his emotions spilled forward. I held on to him and pulled him closer to let him cry on my shoulder. Clouds opened up and began to release cool drops that kissed our exposed skin. I thought to myself, It_ is like the world is crying for you, Naruto. It feels your pain, and so do I. I swear I will be there for you and protect you. _My mind replied back snidely, _You only need to tell him that last part. _I held him for what it seemed like hour but it was probably only d couple of minutes.

I finally asked Naruto, "Who knows about the nine-tailed fox?"

Naruto answered brokenly, "All the adults and I think Sakura does, but she is one of the few people who treat me with kindness and love. But she is always so busy at the hospital. The only people who treat me like a person are Iruka-sensei, Kakash-sensei, Tsunade-oba-chan, and Ero-Sennin. All the others treat me like crap." My mind was screaming in my head, H_ow dare they treat Naruto like that and after all he has done for them? If I ever see them treat Naruto like that, I will give them piece of my mind. Hell, they better hope can run. I just might kick their asses._

I told Naruto, "Naruto, if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I always will be there for you." Naruto burst into tears once more and I began to rub his back and shifted my head to rest on his shoulder. _How can one person take so much pain?_ I wondered. I was glad it was raining, for it covered up my tears on Naruto's shoulder. I held Naruto tightly as rain fell and the lighting clashed.

To be continue

Well, there is Chapter 2. I know made Naruto awfully weepy, but there is only so much emotion a person can hold in before he snaps.

As always, if you see errors, please inform me so can fix them as soon as possible. Any pointer will help as well. Chapter three will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Denial and Realization

_Italic inner dialog _

The Winds of Change

Chapter 3: Denial and Realization

Minutes ticked by as I clung to Naruto, listening to his crying dying down to mild sniffles. The cold began to get to me and I felt a shiver run up my spine. 

Naruto slowly lifted his head and asked, "What's wrong, Ino?"

I answered with a small shudder, "Oh Naruto, I'm just cold with the rain and all."

"Ino… I am sorry you might get sick and it will be my fault," Naruto said, tightening his hold around me slightly when I trembled again.

"No Naruto. It's fine. But are you ok? Do feel any better?" I asked looking into his clear blue eyes.

"Yes Ino; thank you for helping me," replied Naruto. But I still saw pain in eyes. 'I will have to do something to make that pain go away,' I thought, 'I have to make him feel better so he can smile, laugh and he can be happy. He deserves so much more than life has given him.'

"Naruto we can't stay out here much longer. We both might get sick. Your house is close by. Let's go there so we can dry off. Ok?" I said and Naruto blushed. My mind squealed, holding back a delighted shriek. H_e's so cute when he blushes_. 

We quickly ran to Naruto's apartment. When Naruto unlocked his door and let me in, I reached for the nearest light switch. I flipped the piece of plastic and the light shorted out with a bright spark. The faint smell of smoke floated out from the dark light bulb. 

"Oh, sorry. I have bad wiring," explained Naruto as he turned on another light switch. 

"Naruto, are you ok living in this place? I mean … this place looks like it should be condemned," I asked looking around the small one room apartment. 

"Well this is only place I could rent," Naruto replied with a shrug.

"What? Do you mean you can't afford anything else?" I asked, shocked.

"No. No one else would let me rent from them," Naruto said with a slightly bitter expression. 

Naruto handed me dry towel and I began to rub my hair. Inwardly, I was thinking of ways I could improve Naruto's living conditions. Then, it came to me and I said, "Naruto, if you want, I can get you a better apartment that you could afford."

"No, Ino; I don't want to trouble you," answered Naruto sitting on a sagging couch to shake the water out of his hair.

"It's no trouble. In fact, I insist. Let's meet tomorrow on the bridge and look for your new apartment. And then I can take you to have some ramen afterwards," I suggested with a smile.

"Ok. That sounds like fun," answered Naruto.

"Well, I better get on home because it's getting dark out and my parents will be worried. Remember; if you want talk, I will be there for you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then. Is noon a good time for you?" I asked Naruto, throwing the couch on a pile of laundry.

"Ok Ino, I'll see you then," said Naruto as he walked me to the door. I hugged Naruto one last time and then kissed his cheek before walking out into the rain.

"Goodbye, Naruto. See you tomorrow," I said as I waved. I saw Naruto smile back out of the corner of my eye. I quickly ran home with my mind racing: thinking of what happened today and how to make Naruto feel better. Opening the door to my home, I yelled "Mom! I'm home."

"I ran you nice hot bath now go get in it before you get sick," My mother promptly ordered, swatting my soaked behind with a towel.

"Yes, mom," I said as I walked into the bathroom

I took off clothes and tossed them into the hamper. In one motion, I dunked myself into the hot water filling the tub. My body began to relax but my mind was in chaos. 

_Come on. Admit you love Naruto. _

'No it is just friendship.' 

_Stop lying yourself. You are in love. And how could you not be! He's sweet, caring, he puts other before himself, he's brave, and you have to admit how damn sexy he is. Remember how good it felt holding him? Oh, and can you forget that kiss on the cheek?_

'I was trying to comfort him and be a good friend!' 

_Oh come on! You don't want to be his friend! You want to be more; you want to hold him and kiss him and make him feel that he is needed and loved. That is not friendship: It's love. _

'Well, what about Sasuke?' 

_That was not love. That was a school girl crush and it only got stronger because of the rivalry with Sakura. Remember he betrayed the village and almost got both of your teammates killed? How can you love some one who is so cold to everyone? Naruto, on the other hand, is friendly and warm to everybody even though most people treat him like crap. Besides, how can you help Naruto if you are not even being truthful to yourself? _

'I should come up with an answer for that one good point.' I got out of the tub and began to dry off. 

I slipped on my nightclothes and walked into the kitchen where my mom was cleaning the dishes. 

My Mom smiled kindly and asked," So, what did you do today?"

"I did some mock combat exercises with Naruto and Sakura's team," I answered

"I don't want you hanging around that Naruto boy! He is a monster," my mom sharply said, her eyes suddenly tightening.

I clenched my fists and shouted, "Don't ever call Naruto that! It's people like you who make him feel miserable and alone. How can this village be so uncaring to treat Naruto like that? He is a hero. I don't care if the Kyubi is sealed inside of Naruto. He is special. He is my friend and he is dear to me. I don't ever want to you say anything bad about Naruto in front of me again!" I ran up to my room and slammed the door before flopping onto my bed and gasp before letting out a sob.

A few minutes later a knock came to my door. It was my father. He carefully said, "Ino, it's me. Can I come in?"

"It's ok," I answered, quickly wiping my tears. He came in, quietly closing the door behind him. 

"I heard what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" my father asked, patting my head gently. 

"Mom should not have said those things about Naruto. He is not a monster. People can't see the pain he is in: the pain that they are causing by treating Naruto so harshly. He is Kyubi's prison, his seal. He is not Kyubi himself. What idiot would believe that anyway?" I exclaimed though my pillow as I cried into it.

"I am sorry your mother said those things about Naruto, but you can't blame her. Many in this village have lost loved ones when Kyubi attacked and anything associated with Kyubi is treated with mistrust or downright hatred. I know that this is wrong. Naruto is brave boy who should be treated with honor and respect, not resentment. I will talk to your mother and make sure she treat Naruto with more respect in the future and not say anything that will upset you again. May I ask how you found out that Naruto is the seal of Kyubi?" My father asked and I told my father I used Shintenshin no Jutsu to enter Naruto mind and instead met with the nine-tailed fox.

"Did Kyubi hurt you in any way?" my father asked, worried. The wrinkle in his brow deepened as he looked me over.

"No, father," I answered, muffled by the pillow.

"Well Ino, hurry up and get dressed. There are two people we must speak with. We have to try to find ways we can make Naruto's life better. Come on. Get up and dry those tears," My father said with a smile and smoothed down my hair. With a reassuring pat to my shoulder, he left the room so I could change.

I got up and started to get dressed. I wondered who we were going to meet with and how they were going to help Naruto.

To be continued…

Well there chapter 3, this chapter took me longer to write than the others.

I like to thank my Beta Reader sakurablossomx5796 who helps me fix my grammar mistakes without her this would not be possible.

As always, if you see errors, please inform me so can fix them as soon as possible. Any pointer will help as well. Chapter four will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Rules and Consequences

_Italic inner dialog _

The Winds of Change

Chapter 4: Rules and Consequences

I got dressed, headed down stairs, saw my father, and shot a nasty look to my mother. I walked out the door and my father followed.

"Ah, father, where are we going and who are we going to meet?" I asked.

"We are headed to the village headquarters. We need to talk to Lady Tsunade: the 5th Hokage," answered my father with a serious expression. The wrinkles in his brow deepened as he picked up his pace.

"Why are we going there? What are we going to talk about?" I demanded.

"Well…there are certain things we must set in order. Then we will find out what can be done about Naruto and how to improve his situation," my father answered.

"Ah father why are you doing this? Why would you want to help Naruto so much?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Why, isn't simply wanting to help good enough? You are my daughter and you are important to me. It is my duty as a father to do anything to make you happy. If that means helping Naruto, then so be it. Secondly, Naruto has earned my respect a long time ago. He needs to be treated with far more care and respect." As my father answered, tears began to form in my eyes. My father smiled and patted my back

"Come on. We're wasting time and we need to hurry," my father said. I rubbed my eyes, swallowed the rest of my tears and quickly followed.

We soon arrived at village headquarters and entered.

"Inoichi what are you doing here so late… and with your daughter?" an Anbu Guard amiably inquired.

"My daughter and I need to speak with the Hokage," answered my father.

"That's fine… but what about?" asked the Anbu, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I cannot tell you that," father sternly replied.

"Alright… I'll announce your presence," said the Anbu with a sigh.

The Anbu opened the door of the Hokage's office and said, "Yamanaka Inoichi and his daughter are here to see you."

Tsunade said in a slightly agitated voice, "Let them in and then leave us."

"Yes," replied the Anbu with a respectful bow and slowly closed the door. I looked around. It was the first time I was in the office of the Hokage. Her desk was in front of large window that showed whole Village of the Leaf. Behind the desk was Lady Tsunade and on the right were Shizune and Sakura.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" I demanded, startled.

"Shizune and I are making our nightly report about the patients in the hospital," answered Sakura in an equally baffled voice.

"Lady Hokage, what I am about to say is extremely confidential," stated my father with a quick bow.

"That's fine. Whatever you say, you can say with them here," Tsunade replied in an equally firm voice. She cocked her eyebrows as if daring the shinobi to argue.

"Ok, Ino, tell us what happened to you and Naruto and what you learned this afternoon," My father ordered. As I looked up at him with a worried expression, he put his hand on my shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. I sighed. My mind was racing, filled with thoughts.

_You have to do this. There is no other way to help Naruto. We have to protect him. We have to make him feel happy and show how much you love him. _

He is just a friend!

_Yeah right! You just keep lying to yourself there. _

"During our mock combat exercises today with Sakura and Naruto, I used Shintenshin no Jutsu on Naruto but I did not enter his mind. I saw Kyubi. I know Naruto is the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox," I blurted in one breath.

"I thought something was wrong with Naruto. He never told me that anything was wrong with him. I mean, I expected that he would tell something to me since I am his best friend and teammate," said Sakura with a trouble expression.

"How did Naruto react to when you found about his demon?" asked Tsunade gravely. She folded her hands under her chin and fixed me with a stern frown.

"He thought I would treat him like he was a monster. He thought I would hate him. All of the other villiagers treat him with scorn. He is in such pain but he hides it from everyone. I cannot bear to see him in such pain. I would do anything to help him. Anything so he can be happy so he can laugh and smile." I struggled to say this though my tears. I looked up and saw tears in all of the women's eyes. Tsunade walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you for being there for Naruto at such a difficult time. Naruto really needs friends at times like this. Naruto was supposed to be a hero. That was the fourth Hokage's dream. Instead, the villagers have only treated him as a monster. Naruto is hated by the most of people in this village. If the fourth Hokage knew, he would be rolling in his grave. Now, there are consequences for knowing about Naruto being the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox. One must kept quiet about Naruto. None of the younger generations can know about it. This is to protect Naruto. If the youth of this village are unaware of Naruto's condition, they may treat him with kindness. I do not want to take that possibility of change away from Naruto. If other villages were to find out about Naruto being the container, they could try to kidnap him and utilize that power," Tsunade explained.

"Of course I will keep this a secret. You do not even have to ask. I will never to anything that would cause Naruto to feel more pain than he already has," I answered with clenched fists.

"Good, Ino, I knew you would. Now there something I must speak with Ino about in private," said Tsunade with gentle smile on her face. One by one, the others exited the room until only Sakura remained. However, another look from Tsunade cleared the worried frown from her face. As she passed me, she gave me a strange look before leaving me alone with the Hokage.

"Ino, I have a very important mission for you and failure is not an option. I want you to spend more time with Naruto. Keep your eyes open for any unusual activity. Root may have plans for Naruto. I do not know what they are planning, but I will stop whatever it is," said Tsunade grim determination in her voice. Her obvious concern for Naruto made me significantly happier.

"You can count on me. May I ask why are you asking me to do this? I am sure there are other people qualified for the job. What about Sakura? She and Naruto are extremely close," I asked innocently.

"No, there isn't. No one that I trust is available. Sakura is too busy and I cannot spare Yamato, Kakashi, or Shizune; I might need them for missions. That leaves only you. Besides you seem to deep care about Naruto's well-being," answered Tsunade with a small smile.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Please call me Tsunade," she interrupted with something that looked like a smirk.

"Tsunade," I repeated, the name feeling weird on my tongue, "I was wondering… Is there any way I could get stronger so that I could protect Naruto?"

"Let me think about this. First, I will ask Asuma to give a report on your strengths and weaknesses so that we will know where to improve on. Second, I will ask Shizune and Sakura to search for some techniques that are best suited for you. Lastly, we need find someone to train with you. I know you could ask to train with Naruto. I am sure he would glad to help," Tsunade smoothly as if she had been expecting my question.

"I will not fail you or Naruto," I said in a firm voice.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about how the village treats Naruto. I have no power to control what they think and feel. If you see anything that is causing Naruto serious harm, I want you to come to me. The only thing we can do to help Naruto emotionally is be there for him, talk to him, cry for him, and hold him," said Tsunade in a motherly tone.

"Tsunade, there is something I need to ask for," I added.

"What is it Ino?" Tsunade inquired as she pulled a file off of the stack near her desk.

"Naruto's apartment isn't fit to live in, but Naruto said 'No one else would let me rent from them.' I was wondering if you could help in this matter." I explained.

"Of course I will help. You find the apartment and I will talk to the owner. Now, it is late and I am sure you are tired from your big and eventful day. You have a lot to do tomorrow. Have good night's rest, Ino," said Tsunade with a smile while she wrote something down on her paper.

I walked out of the office and Sakura grabbed me and forcibly dragged me to a corner.

"If you hurt Naruto in any way, I will hurt you in ways you can't imagine," threatened Sakura in a cold voice. Her eyes blazed as she spoke.

"Naruto is my best friend. He has done everything for me, and thinking nothing about himself. He is like my brother. He has saved my life many times in the past. I wish there was something I could do for him," said Sakura. Her grip tightened.

"Sakura, you can trust me. I would never dream of hurting Naruto. He is special and dear to me too," I whispered to Sakura, looking straight into her eyes. Sakura quietly let go of my shoulder before turning and disappearing around the corner. I walked over to my father and he asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh, don't worry. It is nothing. Where are we going now?" I asked

"There is one more person I need to talk to. It is getting late, Ino. Grab on to my arm; this will be faster," my father ordered as he started to weave some seals. Moments later, we disappeared in a gust of wind and spinning leaves. We arrived at our destination moments later and I asked, "Ah, father, why are we at Naruto's apartment?"

"There is something I need to tell Naruto. It will only take a moment," answered my father as he walked up to Naruto's door and knocked.

Naruto came to the door in his in his pajamas and dog-shaped night cap and asked," Ino and Mr.Yamanaka… what are you doing here for so late?" I looked into his bright blue eyes as he eyed us with a confused expression.

_Is he cute or what? Come on! You know you want to run up there and give him a huge hug. In fact… how about a nice kiss? _

No. We need to focus. Otherwise, how we can even help Naruto?

_Ah, you ruin all my fun. When are you going to admit that you love him? _

We are just friends.

_You are impossible._

"Naruto I need to tell you… Whenever you need someone talk to, Ino and I will always be there. So tell what is troubling you and your problems. Naruto… we, as people, are emotional beings and it is not healthy to keep emotions bottled up. I also wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You are brave young man and I am lucky to know you. In addition, if you ever need a place to stay you can stay in a room above our flower shop. We would be glad to have you," my father said with a smile

"Thank you, Mr.Yamanaka," Naruto with a wavering grin. I knew Naruto was fighting to hold back his tears.

"Naruto. It is getting late and we all need our sleep… so we will take our leave. Goodnight, Naruto. Sleep well and if you ever have a problem, you know where to turn to," said my father with a fatherly pat to his back.

"Goodnight, Naruto… I'll see you tomorrow at noon on the bridge," I said to Naruto and waved goodbye.

Naruto waved back and said, "Goodbye, Ino and Mr.Yamanaka."

My father transported us home and I practically ran up to my room to quickly brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. But I was so excited that I found it hard to fall asleep.

Tomorrow….

Because tomorrow would be the day to start helping Naruto for sure.

To be continued…

Well there chapter 4, this chapter took me longer to write than the others and I had a lot of distractions. Sorry for the long wait.

As always, if you see errors, please inform me so can fix them as soon as possible. Any pointer will help as well.

Chapter Five will be coming as soon I finish it.


End file.
